


Finally

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s ass over teakettle; hook, line and sinker and from the dopey way he’s grinning, she’d say he feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Matt asking Karen to marry him.

“There she is!” Foggy exclaims when she hurries into the office.

She’s had a weird day already, and his tone freaks her out. Matt had been acting sketchy all morning and she had to rush out of a conversation that had begun with, “So there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

She’s not sure if she’s glad the phone call had interrupted that thread or not, but she has to find this file buried somewhere for a client immediately.

“Hi Foggy,” she says, making a beeline for the file cabinet. He comes up behind her and spins her shoulders around into a hug.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy! Come on, let me see,” he says, grabbing for her hand.

There’s a banging down the hall and the thudding of sprinting footsteps approaching. Matt throws open the office door, panting, no cane. She’s on the verge of exasperation (he loses more canes that way) but she’s too busy being concerned. He’s in his suit, but barely; his tie hangs askew, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, the hem untucked. She and Foggy both stare at him for a moment.

“Oh shit,” Foggy says.

“What’s happening?” Karen asks.

“Nothing,” Matt says calmly, straightening, brushing his hand over his hair casually. “Foggy was just leaving.”

“Yes,” Foggy says immediately. “Leaving.” He heads toward the door without stopping for his bag or his keys. “I’ll be back—never. Never coming back. Goodbye,” he says, and shuts the door behind him.

“Well, that wasn’t weird,” Karen says.

Matt turns to her and flashes her a smile, but instead of putting her at ease like it usually does, it makes her nervous.

“Matt?”

“So listen,” he begins, and his tone is the same he used that morning—careful, tense—and it makes her stomach twist. What could be so important that he had to chase her across town? He approaches her slowly.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you—talk to you about. Ask you, really. But I couldn’t figure out how, because I love you so much and it should be as perfect as you are.” He huffs and throws his hand out to say  _so much for that._

Something starts to rattle in the back of her brain — _oh my god he’s going to_ —but she shuts it down. She can’t even let the idea formulate, can’t do that to herself if it’s not true.

“But I guess it doesn’t really matter. Nothing else matters, when it comes right down to it, except this.” He’s close now, so he takes her hand. She hadn’t even seen him reach into his pocket, but he holds up a small diamond ring. It’s perfect; silver, with one modest center stone and two smaller ones on either side.

Karen’s free hand flies up to her mouth.

“Holy shit—I mean—fuck. Ah, dammit,” she sputters and Matt laughs, giddy with relief, already knowing what she’s going to say.

She throws her arms around his neck to kiss him, mumbling “Yes, yes,” against his lips. He can hardly kiss her back, since he’s grinning, but he wraps his arms around her and picks her feet up off the floor briefly.

Both of their hands are shaking as he slides the ring onto her finger. It looks good on her; really, really good. Karen is practically vibrating, whispering broken expletives and making Matt laugh again.

“I love you,” he says, leaning in to kiss her properly. It still takes her breath away when he does that, and she’s pretty sure that won’t ever change, not 25, not 50 years from now. She’s ass over teakettle; hook, line and sinker and from the dopey way he’s grinning, even as he dips his head to press kisses along her jaw, she’d say he feels the same. She’ll be thanking her lucky stars for the rest of her life.

“You scared the tar out of poor Foggy,” she says, still a little breathless, when he moves to press his face against her neck for a tight hug.

“Serves him right,” he says into her hair. Karen tsks and moves to the window. She pushes it open and leans out. Sure enough, Foggy is pacing on the sidewalk, wringing his hands.

“Alright, Foggy, you can come back now,” she says, flashing her hand out the window at him. He punches the air.

“Finally!”


End file.
